A L Oneshots
by cjalabrat4
Summary: This is a collection of one shots following my story Awkward Love and should only be read if you've read Awkward Love. Rating M because of some of the one shots others will just be K or T. Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight.


_**A/N: Ok so the first one shot isnt Harry pregnant shoot me. I realized they should get married first.**_

 ** _Wedding Jitters_**

* * *

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Black Manor**

"I can't do this," Jacob said to his best friend.

"Yes you can Jake," Bella said as she entertained her 4 month old daughter with a new necklace. Thankfully they had Alice and Luna in their family and was warned about the future. They were able to speak with the Vulturi before Renesme was even born, even before Edward and Bella's wedding. Aro even officiated the ceremony which was surprisingly beautiful. Bella was now prepared to raise her fast growing daughter and was not worried about her having a short lifespan. She was worried about Seth Clearwater though who had imprinted on the baby when Jake brought the pack to visit. She didn't know who freaked out more about that, Jake or Edward. Seth was okay though. He loved her daughter with all his heart and was a perfect babysitter for when her and Edward wanted a date night. Edward was still upset about it but he was coming around.

"You'll be fine Jake," Quill said with a smirk. One of his best friends was getting married and to a vampire no less.

"You love him don't you Jacob?" Alice asked. Jake looked over at her and took a shaky breath.

"Of course I do. He's my soul mate."

"Then you will have a long and happy marriage don't be nervous."

Jake took another deep breath before there was a knock on the door. Billy and Charlie stuck their heads inside the room with matching smirks.

"It's time son."

Without thinking Jake walked towards the door but turned around only to be pushed back by small arms.

"Go Uncle Jay. You gotta marry Uncle Ry because you love him and he loves you."

'Can't fight that logic,' Jake thought with a smile. He walked out the door preceded by his friends and father and headed towards the main staircase. He stopped at the top of one of stairs before the main, big one and looked to the other one and waited while family took their seats at the bottom. The young shape-shifter was not kept long before his breath and his heart was pulled to the beauty standing across from him. At the top of the other stair case was Harry dressed in a snappy tuxedo. Black jacket, emerald green vest over a white shirt with a gold bow tie. The colors wouldn't usually go together but they made his fiance's eyes pop so well.

Without realizing it Jake practically floated down the steps to meet his soul mate in the middle.

"Took you long enough," Jake teased quietly.

"'Mione and Ron had to drag me out of the room I was so nervous," Harry whispered back. Jake offered his arm and a whispered 'me too' as they turned towards the friends and family gathered below.

They couldn't believe how many people had gathered to see them wed and their guests couldn't believe to men could look so happy. As the grooms walked down the stairs and up to the altar where Aro waited their toothy grins didn't waver and they nearly tripped a few times with how many glances they stole of each other. Through out the whole ceremony Aro had to clear his through because they caught up in each others eyes. Causing those around them to laugh and smile even wider at the true love in front of them.

"I now pronounce you Lords Black you may seal your union with a kiss."

Before Aro was even finished the two were lip locked in a deep love filled kiss causing everyone to rise to their feet in roaring approval.

All except two vampires in the front row. They were to caught up in discussing their latest visions. Apparently them being in close quarters all the time amplified their individual powers.

"What are you two gossiping about now pumpkin," Neville asked his wife with a loving smile.

"Nothing darling," Luna replied.

"Just about the party we're going to throw after the honeymoon," Alice threw in as she pulled Jasper back to his feet and down the aisle.

"What kind of party?" Neville asked with rising suspension.

"Sweetie you can't find out before even Harry knows, that just isn't fair," Luna said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

 ** _A/N: The next one may be the honeymoon but that's gonna be slashy goodness so I'll have to read up on the restrictions has so it may be awhile. Or I may just post an edited PG version and the intense slash one. Stay tuned it should be out by next week._**


End file.
